Yes and No
by Faramirlover
Summary: A Mirror of Erised inspired fic. Pure fluff, well, a tiny eensy weensy bit of angst. DMxHP


A/N: Just a silly fluff inspired by a quote I remembered.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OOOOOO

"_Yes and no. The mirror shows us nothing more or less than the deepest most desperate desires of our hearts."_

OOOOOO

Draco strode hurriedly into the room, allowing the door to bang, not caring if the whole castle heard, just needing to see it. There it was, stood at the back of an abandoned classroom, tarnished but magnificent, flawed in appearance but, in Draco's eyes, perfect.

Rushing forward Draco eagerly seated himself in front of the Mirror of Erised, watching as an image of himself came into focus. This was closely followed by a slightly taller boy with black hair, round glasses and the most adorable pink lips. The Harry Potter gazing at him out of the mirror was a perfect reflection of the real Harry Potter, bar one thing. The real Harry Potter would never have been holding Draco's hand.

Real Draco gave a small sigh of relief as Harry caressed Draco's cheek. Although he couldn't really, Draco allowed himself to imagine he could feel Harry's hand ghosting across his skin. Harry slowly leant forward and gently kissed Draco on the lips, unhurriedly wrapping his arms round Draco's waist and gently stoking his hands up and down Draco's back. Draco moaned quietly as the kiss became deeper, hands desperately grasping anything they could, the two boys grinding against each other.

Without warning tears were suddenly sliding down Draco's cheeks and he couldn't bear to watch the happy couple in the mirror. Tearing himself away he ran from the room, desperately trying to get away from the images that would never come true.

Two floors down he stopped running, leaning his forehead against the cold stone wall, breathing hard.

"Draco?" asked a soft voice behind him.

"What?!" he snapped turning round about to glare at the incredibly thick person invading his privacy but stopped short when he saw who it was.

Harry Potter was stood a couple of yards away gazing at him, a worried expression stretched across his handsome face. Draco stared at him for a moment wanting to run from the boy as he had run from the mirror but found himself rooted to the spot my Harry's intense stare.

"You've been to see the mirror," Harry said.

It wasn't a question and Draco felt a blush creep up his neck at the memory of what he had seen. Of what he had seen every night for the past two months. Silence filled the corridor as Harry and Draco watched each other.

"What did you see?" Harry asked suddenly "When you look in the mirror, what do you see?"

"That's none of your business," Draco snapped.

Harry shrugged in reply "Just though it might help to talk about it. It's obviously upset you," he shrugged again and began to walk away.

"Potter! Wait!"

Harry turned back to look at him appraisingly, as if sizing him up. His emerald eyes lingered on Draco's grey ones, searching them for something Draco didn't know.

"I see you," Draco said simply, before turning away and sweeping away, robes billowing in a way Severus Snape would have been proud of.

OOOOOO

The next nigh Draco Malfoy found himself once again stood outside the door to the room where the mirror of Erised stood. Pushing it open gently he slipped inside. He was half way across the room when he realised he wasn't alone. A familiar figure was stood in front of the mirror, gazing at it thoughtfully. Draco moved to stand beside him, walking as silently as possible

"Hello, Draco," Harry said without turning, still watching the mirror.

"What do you see?" Draco asked straightaway as though the question had been in his mind all day, which it had.

"I see nothing but my life, as it is, right now."

"I don't understand-" Draco started.

"I see you, stood by my side, having very recently admitted that you love me."

"I never mentioned love," said Draco, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips "Just seeing you in a mirror."

"Okay," said Harry turning suddenly and wrapping Draco up in his arms "I'll just have to say it then. I love you."

Draco's face split into a grin before he leant forward and smothered Harry's lips with his own. When they broke apart Harry glanced sideways at the mirror and nodded.

"What?"

"It's just a normal mirror now."

"I don't understand."

"If you have your deepest most desperate desire then it has nothing else to show you."

"You know too much," Draco laughed before covering Harry's mouth with his own again.

OOOOOO

A/N: Well, what did you think? Please tell me.


End file.
